


Goop with Me

by Anonymous



Category: Half Live VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, just a little indulgent kin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A drabble I was forced to write when I learned eggs are aware of vibrations outside their shells!
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	Goop with Me

“Benrey, what are you doing?” Was one of their favorite questions. It meant Gordon was here, and it meant he was interested in their cool actions.

They raised a finger to one of their mouths, and smiled with another. Blinked slowly to show everything was fine and raised part of themself to show him the precious occupant of their Nest.

Their beautiful, glossy, wonderful egg.

“ _ join us _ .”

He came over, he probably would’ve even if they hadn’t grabbed him with a tendril but. They liked grabbing him with a tendril. 

Gordon sat on the edge of the nest, next to the Towels Section. Booo, Gordon Doesn’t Want Comfortman. It was his choice, though. They were happy just gooping it up, one on one time with baby.

Or babies? One on more than one time with babies? There could be more than one inside the egg. They trilled a little color, without thinking about it. A happy color.

“What’s uh. What’s goin on here, Ben?” He whispered, like a good dad who didn’t wanna scare their babies.

“joshie wanted a little sib. lil sibther. gordonst missed holding babies. simple. made one.” His eyes widened, and theirs squinted. They carefully, so so so so so so SO carefully, rolled their egg to the edge of the nest. To let him see it. “youre welcome.”

He hesitantly held out a hand and touched it. “Benrey, I’m- What the hell?”

They quickly recovered it. “only nice words around baby. baby can tell.” 

“Baby is in an egg. How could baby tell?” He was using his  _ why do we have no toaster _ tone. He was being stupid again. 

“they’re listening.” 

“Okay, they’re listening.” They let him see it, their gorgeous egg, again, “Uhh, hi kid? I guess I’m gonna raise you. With Benrey.”

Those were good words, they trilled encouragingly. Words were hard right now but they were  _ good feelings so much _ . “purr.”

His eyebrows did one of his eyebrow things, which meant something. “Benrey, I can’t purr.”

Hm. Well they were happy to give him a demonstration. He was pulled into the nest, and they curled him around the egg. He seemed surprised, with wide eyes, but he quickly settled in under them and around it.

“like this.” They rumbled comfort for them both, as a cool demonstration. Free demo disk. “now try.”

Gordon’s eyes were drooping. “Mmm… Do it again, didn’t get it that time...”

He didn’t get it the next time either. Instead he fell asleep. Bad at purring. It was allowed, he had a nest sleeping permit.

It was forever and no time before Joshie showed up. Good kid. Came and curled up with no convincing. Even good at tetris while he was at it.

Benrey was so proud of their little family. Their bigger little family. 


End file.
